pillar_archive_fan_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Nix Achlys
Nix Achlys is a young Eternaborne with an approximate age of 21. A newcomer to the pillar world, despite having changed at age 7, Nix is a rapidly learning about the world she should have known about a long time ago. They currently reside in Camp Dunwich, where they spend their time attending classes in preparation for leaving for Basic Training. Due to having no corporation, they have no official duties to attend to, but enjoy doing extra training in medical, and learning to control their own body in order to be effective for combat. Due to her lower than average mental age stemming from an odd childhood, Nix is more childlike than most pillars, displaying many childish tendencies, as well as issues with what many would consider to be basic socialization skills, though she is quickly learning. Nix has dyscalculia, and often becomes confused by numbers and mathematical concepts, which she considers to be quite abstract. Her ability to control her emotions is lacking, and her moods can often be told based on the appearance of her tier. When at tier 3, Nix displays varying forms of stars on her nebulous skin, the colors and types corresponding with varying emotional states. Most common are a blue nebulous form and her void form, where she appears more as a moving shadow than anything else. In this secondary form it is difficult for cameras to focus on her and light to illuminate her. She has also been found to smell of sulfur, gold, neon, or silver based on how she is feeling. When dealing with a great deal of emotion Nix's six wings made of light will often change size, and occasionally burst into non-harmful white flames. This can occasionally be disastrous due to her wings controlling her core temperature, and without them that temperature may fall to over -400 degrees, causing her to freeze. When Nix first arrived at Camp Dunwich, she had a secondary effect of her tier that seemed to be some sort of black gooey urchins, that correlated directly with her void/consumption obsession. Though they have since been gotten rid of, it is unknown if Nix no longer feels these urges, or is simply hiding them from others. Since the effects of the urchins have left her, Nix has not shown as many black holes on her skin, but currently has at least 2, one over her left eye and another filling her torso. It is also unknown if the other blackholes are permanently gone, or if she has learned to control them. During the first spring at Camp Dunwich Nix lost control of herself, becoming almost entirely void and attempting to eat another pillar in an effort to bring them to the void. She believed that if they were there they couldn't leave her, which may have been related to the feeling of abaondment that came from the execution of her adoptive brother. After this incident Nix checked herself into a three week therapy program that encouraged her to embrace the more angelic side of her tier as a way of controlling the void. She also began chewing bubblegum as a way to control her unending hunger, and the void appeared to vanish from her except for her left eye remained a perment black hole. Spire Nix is a strong worshipper of Ophiuchus, and seems to not pay any regard to the other spires. What exactly her religious practices are are unknown, but she firmly believes that all will become Void one day and that is where she belongs. She often refers to herself as a 'nebula who was swallowed by the Void and somehow ended up in a child's body instead', and expresses her wish to 'go home.' Background Nix Achlys was born to two humans, Andromeda Achlys and Redacted Achlys in upstate New York, where she lived a normal childhood until the date of the Watershed. One of the earliest transformation, Nix was seven years old when she changed from human to a tier 3 eternaborne. During the chaotic period after her change, Nix was kept hidden away in her family's home, until her mother left a few years later. She would spend the next few years traveling with her dad, who worked for Redacted and more often than not lived alone in locked apartments or hotel rooms for weeks on end so as not to be seen. At age 14 Nix ran away from home, causing a missing report to be put out by her mother, despite the two having had no contact for years. During the years leading up to moving to her current home in the barracks, Nix lived alone, constantly moving locations to avoid being found. During this time she often Redacted. In 2028 Nix was rescued from an abandoned building and brought to live in Camp Dunwich, where she is receiving basic training. She came in with a few meager possessions and her pet cat, Mome-Rath, but is taken care of by her new friends and family. Trivia * Nix tastes exclusively in color, and also seems to smell in the same way. * Nix often consumes nonedible items, which have included a sleeping bag, some pants, a table section, raw deer, plastic, cleaning supplies, and wrappers. * Nix has no obvious human bodily functions are T3, and is never seen needing to shower or use the bathroom. The running theory is that everything she eats is turned into pure energy, or simply destroyed by the blackhole that dwells inside of her torso. * Nix has a pet cat named Mome-Rath, who often has blue sparkles in her fur, thanks to Nix shedding stardust on her. * Nix has no middle name and retains the name she had pre-watershed. * Nix's skin often displays constellations not seen from Earth. * Nix has six small wings made of golden light, that have little to no force behind their movements and seem to be relatively useless. During the super moon they expand to be over six feet in length, and often burn with harmless white flame. * Nix often refers to herself as "One of Four", but has yet to reveal who the other three are. * Nix is asexual and has shown very few interests in the idea of romance, though she does seem fond of Cecil Soleil, another eternaborne. Her lack of sexual interest may correlate to her T3 form lacking any and all reproductive organs. * Nix cannot see well and in her tier 3 form views pillars as if they are swathed in shadows. It seems some pillars appear less shadowy than others, and the shadows disappear entirely in tier 1. When she rapidly switches to her Void Form she temporarily loses all vision. * Nix glows under Black Light. * 33216284_391034211373910_9212904999690960896_n.jpg|Tier 1 Form 33079095_390744031402928_8252439957415657472_n.jpg|Tier 2 Form 32130334_385714445239220_4732055616518881280_n.jpg|Tier 3 Form 26167370_335170796960252_2024708891557812438_n.jpg|Tier 3 Form Under Black Light 33358608_391034354707229_6438686362215383040_n.jpg|Mome-Rath Category:Active Pillars Category:Maus Pillars